


Arms of Safety

by awesomecoco101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Hugs, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecoco101/pseuds/awesomecoco101
Summary: Tsukishima sees signs of Hinata getting abuse and he wants to get to the bottom of what is going on. He must get him to safety.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 364





	Arms of Safety

At first, it started with just quietness. Not as if someone were thinking but more as if there was a will to stop going noticed. The team were all a bit concerned but came to peace at the thought that maybe this period would pass. 

It was unusual, though, that the one who came with the most light appeared with a tinted shadow above him.

As more time passed, there grew an alarming discomfort in the locker rooms when changing. Everyone couldn’t see why Hinata was showing up with a face of stillness. He stopped engaging in conversations that normally would pique his interest. When others would talk to him, he would answer but it was always dry. 

One day when they were dressing out for practice, it was only Tsukishima and Hinata left in the room. When he was comfortable enough, he started changing because of the lack of teammates he had near him. Tsukishima turned back to see if Hinata’s behavior had changed a bit. 

What he saw instead was alarming to even him. He saw Hinata’s back and it looked like he was being slashed with a leather whip. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to ask what the cause of them was. 

One thing Tsukishima knew for sure was the fact that he would not allow Hinata to be alone when changing. He had to see where this would end up and if he would get better. 

For the first three days of observing his body and the damage it would take, he would just see reddish-pinkish thick lines. In the next couple of practices, Tsukishima noticed the bruises that were appearing on not only his back.

On the eighth day, Hinata came to school with a bruise on his face. This brought a subtle panic in everyone that came near him. People would ask what happened to him and would brush away their concerns when they heard his response:

“I was riding my bike down the hill and, when I wasn’t looking, my bike hit a rock and I fell. It sure did hurt.”

It gave a bit of comfort to his friends. But not to Tsukishima who knew that what he said was not the case. There was no way in hell that this was caused by clumsiness. Unless he made the same mistake every day. 

Yeah, maybe a little possible. But he refused to believe that. Tsukishima knew there was something more going on. And apparently, he was the only one to think so because everyone else just took that answer and settled with it. Not caring to see all the clues that were going on around them. 

First, he was quiet and now he has marks on him. So he decided that he would do a little investigating himself. This was so unlike his character and he was in the right state of mind to realize that.

Tsukishima wanted to point them out to his teammates but decided otherwise due to the fact that there was a possibility that his suspicions were incorrect. 

The next day, Hinata did not appear at school. Others paid no mind to it. This just happened to alarm him more though. What could it be now? Hinata did not show an appearance for the rest of the week. 

By that Friday, Tsukishima decided that he was going to visit Hinata himself. There was one problem, he did not know where he lived. That meant one thing, he had to go and ask for it from one of the people in the office.

“I need to know where Hinata Shouyou lives.” Tsukishima did not think that that would be something he would ever say. 

“State your reasoning as for why.” This would make no sense if the current situation were not happening, but now that Hinata was not in school, he would be able to use this excuse.

“He has not been to school for a couple of days so the teachers have asked me if I could send him his homework.” That could be very well true. Tsukishima knew that this was a reasonable explanation.

When he left, it was with one step closer to finding out what was really going on with Hinata. 

On his way to Hinata’s house, he began to question whether or not something horrible was going on. He couldn’t bring himself not to imagine the worse. Tsukishima had to be ready for almost any possibility. Or at least that’s what he told himself. 

When he reached Hinata’s house, he looked up at the sky. It was already the time of day in which stars filled the air and the moon shone so brightly. Even if there were beauty in the sky, he couldn’t see it that much due to the fact that he was in a state of worry for his… friend?

The light, in what he could only imagine being the dining room, turned on. It was next to an already lit room. Tsukishima could not believe that he was going to do this. But then he saw a figure with what seemed like curly hair. It looked more like a mushroom at the top due to the blurriness reaching the ends. 

Tsukishima could tell that they were getting ready to eat. He’s seen this sort of ritual plenty of times with his own family. In the window next to that one, he could see a woman making dinner. Or at least that’s what it seemed like. 

Back at the previous window, he could see now two figures setting up the table. There were even jokes and laughing being thrown back and forth. Hinata’s laughing put a smile to Tsukishima’s face. He hadn’t heard that in what felt like forever. 

It seemed like Tsukishima was worrying over nothing. That was until the third light lit. He could sense the shifted behavior that the other three gave off. He could see the taller of the two that were setting the table, lean down to the shorter and whisper something. It was understandable as to why he could not hear. I mean for god’s sake he watching this from outside the house like a creep. This was not something he was proud of.

When he was done whispering, the shorter of the two ran to the kitchen. Because of the lack of height, he couldn’t see where the shorter one went. He couldn’t tell what they were doing until the mother bent down and carried the younger. That is when the younger one leaned toward the mother and whispered something. 

The mother quickly put the younger one down. This alarmed Tsukishima and made him question her movements. What is happening? He could see what he could now tell was Hinata, or at least his Hinata, run to the parting from the dining room and the kitchen. 

“SHOUYOU GET OVER HERE NOW!!” The mother screamed that with the most scared voice Tsukishima has ever heard. He could see her try to run to the dining room. But to no avail, as the other was quick to lock the door that connected the two rooms. 

“I’m sorry mom but I can’t let him get you too, you have to keep your body out of harm.” 

“Shouyou you better get over here out of harm’s way or I swear to god,” all that came next were cries from her.

Okay, now Tsukishima did not like the way the situation settled in his stomach. He just couldn’t lift his feet for some reason. He just stared as the figure’s shadows played out and the screams coming from the room next to the one Hinata was occupying. That was when he heard the fourth voice. 

“Shouyou get your ass over here this instance or you know what will happen to them!” It was as clear as day that he was quite intoxicated by alcohol. 

Tsukishima could see the shadow of Hinata running to the taller figure. The taller one was carrying a bottle. As he brought it to the side of him, Tsukishima knew what was going to come next. He started dashing towards the door. He rang the door continuously hoping that they would take a second to stop what they were doing and open the door. His wishes were not answered when he heard thumps to what sounded like skin. He then heard Hinata’s weeping and that set alarms in him.

Hinata is getting hurt!  
He’s in pain.  
What do I do?  
What can I do?  
The door is the only thing in the way between him and me.  
The door!!  
The DOOR!

Tsukishima took a few backward and then began running toward the door with the greatest speed he had. He ran into the door to make it break down, which he accomplished successfully. He could see Hinata on the floor. It was at that moment when he locked eyes with the monster that had been keeping Hinata in a state the was not safe.

“Tsukishima what are you doing here?”

“You know him? Well, your friend has broken our door down and what do you have to safe for yourself?” He brought his hand up, getting ready to slap Hinata. He went into himself to try and block the upcoming hit that was about to come his way. 

Tsukishima lurched himself toward the older male and toppled over him. He began to punch him with all his might. How could he do that to someone so precious? Everything around him was tuned out. He just wanted that bastard to pay for what he has done. 

Hinata looked at Tsukishima bewilderingly. He decided that it was enough. He got up from the floor and walked toward the scene before him. (Yeah, walked… He was more than fine to take his time when it came to his father getting the ass beating he deserved.) Hinata put a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. When he turned back, they met each other’s contact. 

“Let’s go right now!” Tsukishima said urgently. Hinata just nodded as the other took his hand and ran out the door. He looked out the door to make sure that the other would not get up and chase him. 

They ran for about 5 minutes until they found a convenient store. While replaying the whole scene in his head, it donged on Tsukishima that Hinata was getting ready for dinner in the beginning. He had not yet eaten.

“Here sit down out here while I go inside.”

All Hinata did was nod. It saddened Tsukishima when he saw the lack of spirit Hinata had again. He waited till Hinata sat and then headed inside. When he headed inside, he decided that it was safer to get a steam bun. 

When he went outside, he checked to see how Hinata was doing. He looked the same as when he left, like he just witnessed someone getting hurt. But in a way he did, if he himself counted. (Well then again, he did see his father getting beaten up but that doesn’t really matter)

“Hinata are you okay?” Tsukishima said as he went to go sit next to the shorter one. The only response he got was a nod. He was hanging his head lower to where Tsukishima couldn’t see his face. Okay, now I’m getting annoyed.

He reaches his hand out towards Hinata’s face and pulls it his way. When he looks at Hinata’s face all thoughts on what he was going to say went out the door. Instead there filled a sense of worry in him. Hinata was crying so much and he did not like it one bit. Tsukishima hurried to wipe off the tears streaming down Hinata’s face. He made sure to be very gentle while doing so. 

“What happened Hinata?” It was obvious how much concern grew in his tone. The more he looked into the teen’s eyes the more he had the urge to hug him. Try and comfort him in any way possible. So he did. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Hinata. He could feel the shaking of the other next to him. He began to rub the arm of the other in hopes that he would be able to comfort him. The other had placed his head in the crook of the taller’s neck.

Hinata’s cry started to get louder and he started to grip onto the sweater that Tsukishima wore. His grip was almost like a sign that shown that he didn’t want him to go and Tsukishima was more than willing to stay with him for as long as he needed. In between sobs, he could hear him trying to sound out words. They were sounding incoherent due to the fact that the crying overtook him. 

Tsukishima was patient in letting Hinata take his time to say what was on his mind. And when he did, his words broke him. 

“A-a-am I a ba-bad person?” As soon as Tsukishima heard this, he felt his stomach cave in. Why on earth would Hinata come to this question? Isn’t it obvious as to what the answer would be? Of course not if he has to ask. Hinata looked up at him with eyes that showed that he desired an answer. It still hurt him to see the tears in his eyes though. Tsukishima held him closer and responded.

“Of course not. Why would you think that?” 

“Why else would my dad hit me? There has to be a reason?” This brought tears into Tsukishima’s eyes as well. The sun of the volleyball team was thinking that he was the cause of the harm that someone else through his way.

“Because your dad is sick okay. Now look at me,” Tsukishima said as he brought the younger’s face out to lock eyes with him. “Don’t you ever think this is your fault cause it is not. You are just an innocent being who just happened to cross paths with someone who is not in the right state of mind. Do you believe me?”

“Yes Tsuki, I do.” Hinata dove back into the hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes. It was very comfortable and neither wanted to part ways but they both knew it would have to come to an end at some point. That was when Tsukishima remembered...

“I bought some steam buns. Here.” Tsukishima gave Hinata one and they both ate in silence. It was an awkward silence, but still one that was comfortable in a way. Both would take glances at each other but not too long enough that it would be noticeable. When Tsukishima was done with his steam bun, he looked Hinata’s way and saw him dozing off. At least both finished their food. 

He threw away the trash and went to get Hinata. He contemplated on whether or not he should take him to his or Hinata’s house. He came to the decision that he should take him as far away from where the danger originated.

“Hinata get up real quick.” Tsukishima tried his best to say this with the most care he could muster up. Hinata got up and Tsuki went down so that the other could get on his back. “Get on.” The shorter of the two didn’t even have to think twice and quickly climbed onto him and latched himself onto his back.

Tsukishima walked on the path to his house. He then went past the Hinata’s house and saw cop cars. That would be a great indicator to show that the other two got out safely. He still was not comfortable with Hinata staying there. There was also a great chance that he would not be able to sleep and would instead be asked questions. So he continued walking.

As they were approaching the place where he stayed, Tsukishima could see the lights on the inside. This is going to be a pain. How should I explain it to them? Nope, I’m just going to walk in like nothing is wrong. Yeah, that works.

He rang the doorbell of the house so he wouldn’t have to let go of Hinata and risk him falling. Almost 30 seconds later, his mom came to open the door. Before she could scold him or anything for not notifying her of where he was, he walked in. She could see the look in her son’s face implying that he did not want her to ask.

Tsukishima headed straight to the restroom so that he could tend to Hinata’s wounds. That was about the time Hinata woke up.

“Where am I?”

“I brought you to my house. It’s better than being questioned by the police.”

“Police? Does that mean that they are there? How about my mom or Natsu!?” Hinata said this while grabbing onto Tsukishima’s collar. Tsuki looked at Hinata and could sense the worry in his eyes. He brought his hand up to pat the other’s head. 

“Don’t worry. They are fine. I’m going to get you cleaned up and make sure your wounds get the proper treatment they need. Okay?” Hinata nods to this and loosens his grip on the taller one. Tsukishima begins to gather the supplies he would need to cover up the cuts Hinata had. When he looked back to see the other still on the seat where he’d left him. To his surprise, Hinata was also looking at him. When they made eye contact, both started to blush.

“Oh um s-sorry didn’t mean to stare.” The shorter of the two was the first to break eye contact. When he finished getting everything together, he headed towards Hinata. Due to the height difference, it was fine to go on one knee to meet eye to eye with the other. He then was ready to take a look at Hinata’s wounds. It was when the alcohol was taken out that Hinata got uncomfortable and Tsukishima took notice of this.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to be gentle.” He looked the other in his eyes to make sure that there was not a misunderstanding. He brought his hand up to the other’s face to cup his cheek. “I don’t want to hurt you.” It was his goal to make sure Hinata was as comfortable as possible. 

He rubbed his cheek with his thumb and both remained with the eye contact. Each of them knew what they and the other wanted. But both decided against it. Tsukishima was to get back on track and tend to his injuries.

“Now let’s get you to bed.” Tsukishima started heading to the room when he looked back and seen Hinata walking. Why did I do this before? That was when he headed back to Hinata and picked him up bridal style. 

“What are you doing Tsuki? I can walk perfectly fine.” Despite his words of disagreement, the arms he had were betraying him as they wrapped around him like it was natural. Leaning his head into the other for more comfortability.

They reached Tsukishima’s bedroom and Hinata was laid onto the bed. He quickly got out his phone to ask if Natsu and his mom were fine. To his delight, they were and he was also told that they were staying at his aunt’s house. He looked up to see Tsukishima blushing and fidgeting. Hinata just patiently waited for him to speak.

“I don’t have another comforter so we’re just going to have to share the bed. If you’re comfortable with that of course. I don’t want you to be in a situation you don’t like anymore. You know what I’ll sleep on the couch it’s okay.” As he turned to go to the living room, he felt a hand grab him to keep him there.

“Please don’t go. I want to stay with you.” The grip he had was proof of how desperate he was to not be alone. When Tsukishima looked into Hinata’s eyes, he could see that the other was on the brink of crying. He quickly took the Hinata in his arms and into a hug. 

“Okay, I’ll stay right here.”

They let go of their hug to go to the mattress. Both got under the covers and just laid side by side. Then Hinata turned towards Tsukishima.

“Can we cuddle?” The question caught Tsukishima off guard. He then remembered how much Hinata was into the idea of physical contact. And Tsuki was okay with it as long as it was with him. 

He just turned his body toward Hinata and put an arm around him. Hinata did the same and both just laid there in their comfortable silence. That was until the older of the two got up to kiss the other real quick. It was more of a peck. He quickly got back down to continue with their hug. Tsukishima was blushing hard and when looking down at Hinata, he could see how much he was blushing as well. He kissed the top of his head and hugged tighter, but not too tight.

“Thank you, Tsuki.” That was quickly followed by snoring. 

“Any time,” Tsukishima said this while knowing he would doze off soon. 

Any time.

**Author's Note:**

> It may seem a bit rushed towards the end but I really wanted to publish it already. This took me about one and a half days to make and I am pretty satisfied with it. 
> 
> Please tell me how I did! :))


End file.
